En Slytherin no todo es malo
by Isilindill
Summary: Nott, Zabbini y Malfoy tienen algo especial. Algo diferente. Son únicos, son distintos y aún así, son amigos. De cómo los años, las disputas y la madurez no afectan tanto por muy serpiente que seas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Suyo suyo suyo suyo suyo suyo suyo suyo. Jotaká tiene todo el derecho sobre esto (y el dinero) y yo sólo tengo parte d ela imaginación.**

**Sí, yap. Sé que hace mas de un mes que no actualizo Smell it, pero es que...no he podido resistirme. Estaba yo surfeando por ahí cuando voy y me encuentro con la página de 3 vicios y, dios. Fue como PUF! y tuve que escribir aunque no esté inscrita ni tenga ningún personaje ni nada de eso.Un golpe de insipración, chicos. Y no me queda más que decir solo que, espero que os guste!**

* * *

15# **Leer**

**por Isilindill**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Viernes por la tarde.

El entrenamiento de quidditch de Slytherin finaliza en ese momento y Theodore les observa acercarse. Leyendo desde la sombra de un árbol de ramas retorcidas. Todos se dirigen al castillo excepto dos soberbias figuras que no distingue muy bien debido a su creciente miopía. Pero reconoce los reflejos húmedos que el Sol arranca del pelo de Draco, intentando seducirle. Los mechones más largos, en la nuca, jugueteando con su cuello para darle envidia. Rozando la piel nívea y flexible. Probablemente conservando el olor del jabón de la alegría que preparan los elfos. Un poco a recién duchado, y mucho a Draco. A esa fragancia aristócrata, joven, misteriosa que guarda en el hueco de los hombros. Que se esconde ahí y unas pocas privilegiadas tienen ocasión de percibir.

Se queda sin saliva en la boca.

No ha sabido nunca expresarlo - y sabe que no va a empezar precisamente ahora - pero Draco tiene - aparte de todo eso que provoca suspiros y desmayos en la población femenina de Hogwarts - tiene algo voraz. Felino y delicado. No, no sabe cómo. Pero a veces tiene la sensación de que podría romperse si le miras demasiado, o desintegrarse con el más ínfimo golpe de aire. Y bajo la fragilidad a la que contribuyen su extrema palidez y el delgado cuerpo que mueve con elegancia, hierve la furia. Bulle el odio y la venganza y sólo puede verse después de mucho tiempo. Cuando ya le conoces y te sumerges a mucha profundidad en esos témpanos de hielo gris.

_Profundidad._

Esa palabra tan sumamente correcta - como todo buen inglés - y que a Theodore le encanta usar. Que a veces se sale de contexto y sus mejillas adquieren un leve tono rojizo. Solo, en su habitación. Cuando une esa palabra y _Blaise_ en la misma oración y el vapor cubre por un segundo todos sus pensamientos. Sólo un segundo.

_Malditas hormonas._

Mira su libro. Se concentra y sigue leyendo. O eso es lo que haría si pudiera. Lleva veinte segundos leyendo la misma palabra y decide que mirar de nuevo no le hará daño a nadie.

Se equivoca.

La negra y alta silueta que avanza al lado de Draco es - quién sino - Blaise Zabbini. Saludando a un grupo de chicas y sonriendo ante su reacción. Encantado de haberse conocido. Fuerte, rápido. Guardián de manos grandes y duras. La absurda asociación que Theodore hace siempre que le ve es una palabra. Relámpago. Corre, suda, juega. Te toca un rato y se tumba otro, pero mueve los pies al son de una música que sólo él escucha. No sabe estarse quieto y vive cinco veces cada día. Veloz. Fulminante, oscuro. Un arrogante rayo que no se deja amilanar, en medio de la tormenta que le hace la competencia con sus ruidosos truenos.

Mientras piensa todo esto, hace rato que Nott ha bajado la vista hacia su libro de Aritmancia Avanzada y finge leer como si ni siquiera les hubiera visto. Otra vez. Cuando la sombra de una enorme mano que no deja de menearse cubre la hoja que está intentando leer sin éxito, mira hacia arriba. Les ve, ahora de cerca. Draco. Blaise. Zabbini y Malfoy. Alegres, eufóricos. Sonrientes y ahí, a su lado.

Blaise aparta la mano que tapaba la luz proyectada hacia su libro y se pone en cuclillas. Se lo arrebata de las manos y lee la portada con un mohín disgustado y burlón en los labios gruesos. _Carnosos._

- Si vas a hacer como que lees, por lo menos que sea interesante, Theo.

Odia que le llame Theo pero le sonríe y lo único que puede hacer es visera con la mano para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Se aguanta una mueca irónica.

- Oye, Zabbini¿Te digo yo que las tías con las que finges estar deben ser interesantes? No. Pues ya está.

La carcajada de Draco hace enrojecer a una Hufflepuff que pasa a su lado semi corriendo.

- Vamos, Draco - le da la espalda. Y una buena panorámica - parece que el lechón se ha levantado hoy con ganas de guerra. - casi sin mirarle echa a andar y cuando ya está lejos añade - Ah, y,Theo. Que te jodan. Pero bien. - dice sin poder evitar el disgusto en la voz.

Esa noche Theodore siente agujetas en el estómago de contener las risotadas furiosas que aún pugnan por escapar al recordar su cara.

* * *

**Reviewssss?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa! Aquí de nuevo, Isi. **

**Este capítulo va expresamente deciado a Alega-Honey, porque sé que le va a gustar, y porque en un review de Smell it, lo dejó caer.**

He decidido hacer una cosa. Veréis, sé que tener una tabla de 30vicios sin estar registrado o inscrito o lo que sea está prohibido. Así que lo que voy a hacer en este fic, serán viétas sueltas, sin seguir ninguna tabla ni nada de eso. Con palabras que me encuentre por ahí y me inspiren para una mini historia de estos tres. De modo que, allá va!

**Y espero que os guste muchísimo

* * *

**

#Colonia

por Isilindill

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Ese año, el otoño en Hogwarts llega un domingo a mediodía. El cielo empieza a cubrirse de nubes oscuras y el viento revolotea entre la escasa hojarasca crujiente del patio de piedra. Theodore Nott cierra con un golpe sordo el libro de poemas que está leyendo y se arrellana en el butacón. _Maldito bochorno_. No le deja pensar. No le deja concentrarse ni leer dos líneas seguidas. Desiste del todo cuando un huracán entra por la puerta de la Sala Común y empieza a destrozarlo todo a su paso. Vale, no es un huracán.

Es Malfoy.

Es peor que un huracán, que un tifón y un incendio devastador juntos.

Es Draco Malfoy con tres botones de su impoluta camisa desabrochados y el nudo de la corbata demasiado desecho para la salud mental de Theodore. Lleva el pelo en mechones húmedos y sueltos, como si acabara de salir de la ducha. A Theo se le encharcan los pulmones con su cercanía y sólo quiere bañarse en él. En Draco. Que se deja caer a su lado con desgana y un gesto compungido en el rostro. Está enfadado. No, está decepcionado y molesto por algo que no sabe qué es pero está seguro de que la incontinencia verbal de Malfoy se lo aclarará en pocos segundos.

- Nott¿huelo bien?

¿Bien?!

_Seguro que una larga y duradera exposición a tu aroma bastarían para que me corriera, bastardo._

No huele bien, huele criminal.

Es como una neblina que asciende hasta tu nariz y, cuando la captas, no la olvidas jamás. Es su huella plasmada en tu cerebro, en el recóndito cajón en el que se archivan los olores. _¡Click!_ Draco Malfoy. Una mezcla de la alta aristocracia del mundo mágico y el más candente de los perfumes. Permanece en el aire durante horas y Theodore podría seguir su rastro por todo el castillo si algún día se lo propusiera y fuera de los que hacen cosas así. Es liviano y suave. Cuando Draco se te acerca y el olor de su cuello te alcanza sientes un escalofrío recorriendo tu columna y es duro, gélido, el sentimiento que produce. Tiene un hueco entre las clavículas dónde nunca, jamás, lleva perfume. Esa exquisita colonia que Narcissa mandó fabricar única y exclusivamente para su hijo años atrás, lo más caro del mercado. En ese hueco, Theodore tuvo la suerte de percibir una brizna de olor a _Draco. _Allí olía a chico, a quidditch. Un poco a sudor y mucho a él. A sutil gamberro. Flexible y delicado veneno.

Draco Malfoy no huele bien ¿Bien? Mataría por poder olerle y dejarse inundar por su olor cada minuto de su vida.

Theodore no sabe cómo podría explicarle todo eso. Probablemente se echaría a llorar por la intensidad de lo que siente. Probablemente se suicidaría si llora delante de Draco así que escoge opciones más seguras. Por ejemplo, su _legendario gesto Nott, _como lo llama Blaise, que consiste en un simple alzamiento de cejas. Ni frío ni calor. A Theodore siempre le ha gustado contestar así. Tan ambiguo y distante, como si no le importara. Puede parecer lo contrario pero ese gesto le ha salvado en más de una ocasión de una muerte segura por sonrojo absoluto. Si la indiferencia no le ayuda, nada lo hará.

- ¿Bien? No sé, Malfoy - baja la vista ahora, porque a Theodore nunca se le ha dado bien mentir y Draco es un experto en saber sin preguntar - Supongo, sí.

- ¿Seguro? Sí¿no? Estás...seguro ¿verdad?

- ¿Has saqueado las existencias de ron del guardabosques o qué?

- ¿Qué? No¿por? - frunce el ceño.

- Mmmm. Nada.

- ¿Huelo bien, entonces?

A veces Theodore tiene ganas de sacarle los ojos para que se vea a sí mismo. Ahora mismo le golpearía. Fuerte.

- ¿Quién dice lo contrario? - lo dice sin interés pero el repentino cambio en la expresión de Draco le causan curiosidad. Parece que las palabras se le atascan en la garganta.

- ¡¡¡Potter!!!

_Cómo no._

Theodore decide no seguir con esa conversación. De hecho, la conversación nunca debería haber tenido lugar. Claro que quien le habla es Draco y el tema es Harry Potter, _nada menos. _

_- _Ya - se arma de toda la paciencia de la que es capaz y la expulsa despacio, con un suspiro lánguido - ¿Y eso?

Su suspiro suena a Draco. Siempre suena a él. Se escucha como si dijera y preguntara y gimiera _por qué, Draco, por qué._

_Qué remedio._

* * *

**¿Bien¿Mal? Eso pregunto yo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? **

**Algún review en el que decírmelo?**

**Miles y millones de bsos, **

**Isiii!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡¡¡Estamos inspirados últimamente!!! Un nuevo drabble sin un sustantivo concreto que lo resuma. De verdad, los reviews ayudan. Me puse tan contenta al leerlos que dije "¡Vamos a pensar algo más!" y aquí está el resultado. Sólo espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo.**

Isiii!

* * *

**#A veces**

**por Isilindill**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A veces Blaise se aburre. Es algo que debería estar prohibido en la vida de cualquiera y sobretodo en la suya pero, qué cosas, a veces se aburre. Y Blaise no puede aburrirse. Es incapaz. Imposible. Aburrirse es insoportablemente aburrido.

Así que a veces Blaise habla. Habla mucho. De muchas cosas. De lo primero que se le ocurre. _Crabbe y Goyle hacen cosas malas cuando se van juntos al baño, _lescanturrea y sonríe al escuchar sus nudillos crujir. _El acónito y la luparia son el mismo ingrediente_, como si a alguien le importara. _Snape tiene granos en el culo, _y nadie le escucha pero se carcajea de su propia ocurrencia. Miles de veces. Miles de ejemplos en los que Theodore le gritaría _¡Cállate de una maldita vez, Zabbini! _Pero a) Theodore nunca, JAMÁS grita a nadie, b) y mucho menos a Blaise porque c) sabe que no le hará el más mínimo caso y d) Theodore no sería capaz de hacerlo y luego perdonarse a sí mismo. No, definitivamente no es buena idea gritar. Porque cuando Blaise se aburre, Hogwarts entero vibra de anticipación. Slytherin sabe que la situación no durará mucho. El castillo al completo es consciente de que la situación terminará en catástrofe. Draco y Theodore saben que el causante será Blaise y que, al menos, se callará.

- ¿Es verdad eso de que eres un vampiro, Theo?

- No.

- Ya. - parece que los monosílabos no se adecuan a su prototipo de conversación así que retuerce la boca pensando algo más que añadir. - Pues yo creo que sí lo eres.

_Merlín, otro como Daphne._

- No lo es, Blaise.

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, proyecto de rubia teñida?

Malfoy gruñe algo que suena parecido a _negro cabrón_ y vuelve a sus apuntes. A veces Draco se indigna con las respuestas malintencionadas de Blaise y le murmura un par de insultos. Sin intención de ser escuchados pero sibilinos, siseando. Blaise le enseña todos sus dientes y mueve los labios sin decir _te he oído. _El rasgueo de las plumas se mantiene como el único sonido en la mesa de los Slytherins, al fondo de la biblioteca, durante unos minutos. Theodore se ha propuesto cronometrar lo que aguantará Blaise sin seguir con el tema.

_Seis minutos treinta y dos...Seis minu.._

_- _Eres un puto vampiro, Nott.

Dice _puto _y lo dice como si fuera la constatación final para que su palabra y ley se cumplan sobre todas las cosas.

- No, Zabbini. Pero a veces muerdo - moja la pluma en el tintero y deja caer unas gotas - Así que yo que tú me callaría si no quieres comprobarlo.

Espera que con eso se quede sin palabras un buen rato y le deje tranquilo. Blaise no está acostumbrado a sus cortes secos y directos. A sus chistes a destiempo. De hecho, nadie lo está porque nunca los hace. Sólo con él, cuando le molesta especialmente. Lo que no espera es que se relama las comisuras con la punta de la lengua, se incline sobre la mesa hacia Theodore y susurre algo que le deje sin saliva en la boca. Algo que podría ser

- No te imaginas cuánto llevo esperando por _esa _proposición, Theodore.

_Theodore. _

A veces, Blaise ronronea al hablar. Son escasas las ocasiones - y eso que el malnacido habla por los codos - pero es una sensación rugosa, caliente. A Theodore la vibración de la r al final de su nombre pronunciado por esos labios - carnosos y rojos, no lo olvidemos - le llenan el estómago de un líquido inflamable que comienza una rebelión incendiaria por todo su cuerpo. _Theodorrre. _Traga saliva y nota la garganta reseca.

No sabe qué contestar. Años y años de práctica frente al espejo no le han servido de nada para demostrar indiferencia en momentos como éste. Al final, le salvan la misericordia de Draco y su sed de venganza.

- Más quisieras, Zabbini. Pero Theodore no te clavará los dientes esta noche - se aparta un mechón de la frente y le mira directamente. Sus ojos dicen _te la debía _y no puede parecer más Slytherin - Lo siento, pero sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesto.

Lo último lo dice con la chispa de la broma en los ojos. Una chispa que salta hacia Blaise y danza y baila antes los suyos como una invitación, insinuándose, seduciendo. Theodore se siente a salvo. Respira hondo y escribe su definición de las acromántulas.

_Esta criatura es carnívora y..._

_- _No cierres los doseles esta noche, rubita.

_Es imposible adiestrarlas, ya que son muy peligrosas. Tanto para magos como para muggles._

- Te esperaré ansioso. Esa leyenda sobre los de color es realmente incitante.

_La descripción le recuerda a alguien._

- Creo que me encuentro mal. Draco, Blaise, nos vemos en la cena.

_A veces Blaise cree que es el único capaz de poner realmente nervioso a Theodore. _

_Draco sabe que no, no es el único. Porque a veces Draco - a diferencia del otro - sabe muchas más cosas de las que cuenta._

* * *

_**¿Reviewwws? - os ronronearé como Blaise, si hace falta -**_

**Mil bsos a tooooooodos! (¿Se nota que estoy de MUY buen humor?xD)**

**Isi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!! Sí, sé que debería estar estudiando y sí, sé que estando aquí voy a suspender la asignatura estrella - matemáticas! - pero una grata experiencia me hizo escribir esto (lo del final no tiene nada que ver, que conste). La palabra _fastidiar _es que es tannnnn Yo, que me encanta. No digo más, porque empiezo a desvariar.**

**A disfrutar se ha dicho! - espero-**

* * *

**#Fastidiar**

**by Isilindill**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquel era uno de esos días en que nada más despertarte sabes que todo se irá a la mierda a la mínima oportunidad. Que tropezarás cada dos por tres, que la mochila se te romperá y todos tus libros se desparramarán en medio de un pasillo atestado de gente, y ese tipo de cosas que a cualquier estudiante de dieciséis años le suponen una verdadera tortura en una escuela de magia. Como el hecho de que un Malfoy se levante justo el mismo día que tú con el pie izquierdo. Y sí, puede ser aún peor. Porque si ese Malfoy, que además de ser arrogante, pretencioso y asquerosamente orgulloso, también comparte habitación contigo, la catarsis en Slytherin durante las próximas veinticuatro horas suele ser espectacular y memorable.

- ¡¡Zabbini, joder¿Quieres apartarte de una puta vez?

Si a todo eso le añadimos a un enfadado, fastidioso y recién levantado Blaise, quien nada más ver la cara de odio profundo hacia cualquier ser viviente que Draco lleva plantada en la cara, se pone entre él y el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa torcida y cabreada impidiéndole el paso, Theodore tiene una ligera idea sobre lo que ocurrirá en tres...dos...

- Estamos en esos días del mes¿eh, rubita?

Uno.

- ¡¡¡Vete a la mierda!!!

El empujón en el costado de Blaise lo manda al suelo en menos de lo que el rubio es capaz de dar tres zancadas y cerrar la puerta del baño.

Blaise se incorpora, le pega una patada al colchón de su cama, y seguidamente, después de hacerse daño, coge su varita y sella el aseo con un hechizo. Con alguien dentro que oye el breve zumbido que emite la madera. Theodore está sentado al borde de su cama, demasiado ocupado en atarse los cordones de sus mocasines lo más rápido posible, antes de que las represalias le envuelvan a él también. Cuando está listo para irse pitando de allí, acaba de estirar la colcha verde hasta que quede sin una sola arruga e hinca la rodilla en el suelo para colocar todos sus libros. El silencio sepulcral que inunda la habitación de un momento a otro le hace elevar la vista hacia la desgarbada figura frente al baño. Blaise levanta una mano mostrándole el dorso negro, aún dándole la espalda, y empieza a contar. Cuando todos sus dedos han bajado en silencio, sendos puñetazos y gritos indeterminados se escuchan desde el otro lado e irremediablemente, el intratable de Blaise estalla en carcajadas y acaba en el suelo doblado por la mitad con lágrimas de risa en sus rasgados ojos oscuros.

Ahogadas amenazas de _¡Voy a matarte! _y _¡Maldito cabrón, ábreme la puerta! _solo consiguen, para disconformidad de Theodore - y su obsesión por el silencio - y obviamente de Malfoy, que el inclemente chico que en esos precisos momentos empezaba a calmarse, redoble sus risotadas y deje la varita a un lado. Evidentemente no piensa dejarle salir.

Y la verdad es que, hablando en plata, a Theo se la trae floja que Malfoy pueda o no asistir a su maldito partido de quidditch. Y, bueno, digamos que Draco difiere un poco de esa opinión. Y el hecho de haberse olvidado la varita bajo la almohada - sinceramente, no esperaba un ataque a las seis y media de la mañana en su propio cuarto - no le ayuda lo más mínimo. Hace rato que las protestas se han ido apagando paulatinamente y Blaise está sentado sobre la cama más alejada de la puerta _- la de Draco _- y juguetea con una varita de espino entre los dedos _- de Draco - _con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Hace tiempo que Theodore les dejó solos. Uno en cada estancia y con diferentes y no por ellos leves estados de mal humor, pero el uno con el otro, al fin y al cabo.

- Blaise...

Esa voz - _la de Draco, de nuevo _- se ha tornado calmada, resignada. Y tiene un deje de superioridad mezclado con cansancio que por un momento, solo un segundo, hacen que Blaise Zabbini sienta remordimientos y esté tentado de abrirle la puerta. Pero solo ha sido un momento.

- Dime, cariño mío.

- No-me-llames-así.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? - sisea con voz melosa. Entrecierra los ojos aunque sabe que nadie puede verle - Ah, no. Que estás encerrado. ¿Cómo es que no puedes salir?

Casi puede oír el chirrido de los dientes de Draco.

- Vamos, vamos. Tranquilo, ya vendrá algún elfo a mediodía para sacarte de ahí - se preocupa en pisar innecesariamente fuerte con sus enormes zapatos de cuero negro y se dirige a la puerta - Si me acuerdo de decírselo a alguien, claro.

El silencio que sigue a sus palabras le desconcierta. En realidad no sabe porqué.

Puede que esperara una nueva rabieta con la que entretenerse, o alguna amenaza al más puro estilo Malfoy. Pero no un silencio empalagoso y pesado como el que llena la habitación, el baño, y la Sala Común entera. Los costosos zapatos de Blaise le llevan de nuevo hacia la puerta del aseo y acerca su oreja a la madera renegrida. Nada. Frunce el ceño y se acerca todavía más, hincando el pómulo sin ser capaz de oír ni siquiera su respiración. En las dos milésimas de segundo que tarda en decidirse en hacer un _encantamiento pantalla _para ver a través de la puerta, una patada enorme desde el otro lado, a la altura de su hombro le separa hacia atrás, asustado. La madera está resquebrajada alrededor del pomo. Tres o cuatro patadas más le siguen a la primera, haciendo temblar la pared entera.

- Draco - Otro golpe - ¡¡Draco¡Para de una vez!

- ¡¡¡Que te jodan!!!

Cuando sabe que la manija de la puerta cederá en unos instantes, Blaise es consciente del peligro que corre justo allí, parado, a punto de recibir el mayor cabreo de la historia de Hogwarts de las mismísimas manos de Draco Malfoy.

Corre.

En realidad no lo hace pero desearía poder hacerlo.

No sabe cómo ni en qué momento lo ha conseguido pero antes de que la puerta se abriera del todo un borrón rubio ha salido escopetado hacia él, tirándolo al suelo - otra vez - y propinándole sendos puñetazos en su cuadrada mandíbula. Apenas le hace daño.

- Eres - golpe - un...cabro - golpe - nazo, - rodillazo - Zabbini - y ya no puede más.

Draco se deja caer en el suelo con la mala suerte de errar en su puntería y desplomarse sobre el brazo extendido de Blaise, como si se estuvieran abrazando.

- Si tuviera fuerzas para levantarme a recoger mi varita, tendrías que aprender a comer con las manos pegadas, mamón.

- Pegas como una cría de tercero, Malfoy.

- Quieres morir¿verdad? Tienes muchas ganas ¿eh? - Blaise se toma ese siseo peligroso de su izquierda como un juego más del que burlarse

- Me gustaría verte intentándolo - dice todavía mirando al techo, con Malfoy recostado prácticamente sobre su hombro y los restos de la puerta a su alrededor, como el decorado de un ritual demasiado pobre.

Y mientras piensa en estupideces como la tibieza y ligera fuerza que ejerce el cuello de Draco sobre su antebrazo y lo suave que está su pelo, siente una energía electrizante a su alrededor. Que paraliza el aire. Que congela el tiempo un segundo y avanza después muchísimo más rápido. En el mismo momento en que nota unos labios rozarle el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndole tragar saliva. Sin avisar, a quién se le ocurre.

- ¿Qué...se supone...¿Malfoy?

- Draco

- Draco. - asiente - ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo exactamente, _Draco_? - pregunta remarcando especialmente el tono de su nombre, que suena ligeramente ahogado cuando unos dedos largos, pálidos, de pianista, se posan junto al primer botón de su pantalón, apartando a un lado la capa ribeteada en verde.

- Matarte.

¿Qué...?

Nunca llega a preguntarlo, porque allí, tirado en el suelo de su cuarto, está a solas con Draco y su piel lechosa y suave. Con sus besos de terciopelo líquido. Y efectivamente se muere. Por un poquito más de saliva. Un poco más de calor. De labios. De Malfoy. Pierde el raciocinio y no es su culpa porque es Draco a su lado y, _joder_, eso lo resume todo. Y su capacidad de concentración hace las maletas en ese preciso momento y se va para no volver. El techo empieza a dar vueltas cuando Draco decreta que su cuello es un buen lugar para pasar la lengua sobre él y así lo hace, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sin percatarse, obviamente, de que es Blaise Zabbini y todo lo que eso conlleva, que parece importarle un pimiento.

Es un juego, no importan las reglas. Da igual y son dos chicos. Dos amigos tumbados en la moqueta oscura de su cuarto. Dos. Juntos. Vivos, los dos. Blaise necesita cerrar los ojos y las sensaciones se vuelven más intensas, más reales. No puede, no sabe qué decir. No dice nada. Prefiere no hacerlo.

Merlín sabe qué ha podido hacer para que Draco - ¡Draco Malfoy! - quiera saltarse un partido de Slytherin - ¡de Slytherin, por Circe! - para lamerle el cuello- ¿Hace falta que recalque la palabra LAMERLE? - pero ha decidido incordiarle cada mañana a partir de ahora.

Después de echar a Theodore de la habitación, probablemente.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? No es uno de los mejores pero, en fin, lo tenía casi acabado desde hace bastante tiempo y...bueno. ¿Alguna amenaza de muerte¿Críticas y consejos varios?**

**Serán escuchads con mucho gusto.**

** (!)Me han dicho en algún review que mi manera de escribir es parecida al M!C. Y yo digo...¡ya podía! Porque irati ES dios, y aunque intente emular un poco su - maravilloso, he de decir - estilo, no lo consigo ni de lejos. Algunas expresiones son sacadas de allí y bueno, espero que no me llaméis plagiadora. Pero gracias de todas formas.**

**Mil bsos, **

**ISI!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuánto tiempo!! Un nuevo capítulo sobre mis tres queridas obsesiones. No tan alegre y feliz como los anteriores. Pero con un lado positivo, al final, sin duda.**

**Nada más que decir. Solo agradecer los reviews a los que los dejáis, y a los que leéis, simplemente, también. Porque saberse capaz de captar la atención de al menos una persona, un desconocido, con tus historias, es la mayor recompensa que se puede pedir a cambio del esfuerzo de escribirlas.**

**Espero que os guste!

* * *

**

#Familia

**by Isilindill**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se siente como si un yunque la aplastara el pecho a cada segundo. Con cada inspiración.

No es capaz de pensar. No asimila, no razona. Se niega en redondo a cualquier opción y lo único que piensa _no_, lo único que su mente es capaz de expresar. _No, esto no está pasando_.

Pansy tiene una mano apoyada sobre su rodilla y los ojos tan brillantes que Draco se ve reflejado en ellos, literalmente. Crabbe y Goyle no están en los alrededores, gracias a Dios. Sólo ellos tres, y Pansy. La dulce y servicial Pansy. Quien intenta animarle y hacerle sonreír con comentarios superfluos. Tan vacíos que no le importan en absoluto. Por fin, agotada, se levanta con un suspiro y desaparece de la Sala Común que, a estas horas, está totalmente vacía. Sólo ellos.

_Theodore. _Junto a él. Con su eterno libro de vete-a-saber-qué en las manos y un dedo entre las páginas para no perder su lectura. Con el ceño fruncido, como siempre, y su límpida mirada clavada en un punto indefinido de la alfombra de ribetes verdes. No dice nada, _nunca lo hace,_ pero agradece su presencia tanto como su cómodo y apaciguador silencio. Parpadea muy de vez en cuando y cuando parece a punto de decir algo, niega lentamente y continúa con su pensativa postura.

Draco no quiere saber _nada_ de _nadie _pero está seguro que sus cavilaciones pronto tendrán respuestas audibles.

Y luego está el otro. El fanfarrón por excelencia. _Blaise. _El mismo que de cada cuatro palabras dos, como mínimo, son tacos. Y el resto egocentrismos. Aquel que no sabe estarse quieto y necesita bromas y risas sin pausa para afirmar que el universo está en orden y alineado consigo mismo. La persona de la que Draco está seguro de poder asegurar ser la única con la que jamás podría mantener una conversación seria. De la que en un momento como este se esperaría una palmada en la espalda y un socarrón desafío que sabe, nadie seguirá.

Nota su propio pelo completamente desmadejado por los tirones y la enorme cantidad de veces que sus dedos han acudido a él en arrebatos de desesperación total. El periódico en sus manos resbala hacia el suelo y la portada en movimiento se burla de él, sacándole la lengua desde el interior de una monstruosa y fantasmagórica calavera verde sobre la Mansión Malfoy.

Y lo increíble, lo jodidamente imposible de todo eso es que, haciendo honor a sus costumbres, Blaise no parece mínimamente mermado por el golpe de la noticia. Acaba de perder a sus padres a manos de Voldemort, y al maldito Blaise Zabbini no se le ocurre otra cosa que levantar la comisura izquierda en una sonrisa mezquina y dejar sus ojos relampaguear al ritmo que el fuego les marca. Sentado frente a la chimenea, respira profundo y posa la vista un momento en Theodore, que sigue, pese a todo, impasible y callado.

No será Draco quien lo diga, pero los tres saben que su presencia es imprescindible, balsámica y lógica. Sin Theodore, Blaise se descontrolaría. Si Blaise se descontrolara, Draco perdería la cabeza y dejaría de ser quien es para convertirse en un agresivo e insoportable Malfoy más.

Si eso ocurriera, Theodore se vería obligado a hacer las maletas junto con su esperanza por el equilibrio cósmico y marcharse definitivamente a freír espárragos. Cosa que, como ya se ha dicho, es verdaderamente una irremediable catástrofe para todos. Para ellos, que se complementan. Sin abrazos, sin palabras. No hay pactos ni acuerdos y lo único que tienen cuando no tengan nada más, será a ellos mismos. Pueden ser _asquerosas y rastreras serpientes _pero nadie dijo que fueran solitarias. Quizá Theodore, pero sólo un poco.

- ¿Sabéis qué? No me sale de los cojones estar aquí sentado.

Las dos cabezas restantes en la Sala Común se levantan al unísono cuando Blaise se incorpora, se despereza y les mira a ambos con una determinación tal que, en alguien que se pasa las horas muertas - casi todas - rogándole al cielo que le entretenga porque como mago no hay _nada_ _interesante que hacer_, apabulla un poco. Draco intenta hablar pero tiene - no es una metáfora - un tremendo nudo en la garganta que se deshará en lágrimas en cualquier momento así que prefiere callarse. La expresión de Theodore y su sutil _¿perdona? _lo dicen casi todo. Y lo que no dicen, lo acaba diciendo Draco en un sollozo ahogado, al desviar la mirada hacia "El Profeta" y encontrarse con el título y su reciente orfandad. Blaise no parece amilanarse con esto pero se acerca y el calor que emana su cuerpo reconforta cuando lo notas. Cuando una de sus palmas enormes se apoya en tu hombro y la otra hace que, delicadamente, eleves la barbilla y le mires. A los ojos, sin escapatoria posible.

- Draco, eso es precisamente lo que quieren. - la mirada confusa del prefecto se arruga junto con sus cejas pero Blaise omite esa pausa y sigue - No vas a asustarte ahora. Y punto.

No le ofrece ninguna clase de consuelo corriente, ni le dice que sus padres estarán ahora en un sitio mejor. No es el estilo de Blaise. Tampoco sería el estilo que le ayudaría. Pansy le dijo que Lucius estaría orgulloso de él, sabiendo que seguía en Hogwarts, a salvo. Draco sabe que Lucius estará orgulloso el día que salga del castillo y ningún maleficio le despeine. Cuando el nombre de los Malfoy sea respetado y admirado, no temido. Tiene más miedo del que se cree capaz de aceptar y no hay nada que le haga inclinarse a pensar que todo está bien, a salvo. Su vida acaba de derrumbarse desde los cimientos. Desde la base, justo desde sus padres,_ maldita sea._

Blaise y Theodore ya saben todas esas cosas y por eso no se las dicen, porque no sirven de nada. Porque ahí, de madrugada, lo único que pueden ofrecerle es apoyo. De ese incondicional que no es necesario prometer.

El primero le ordena no tener miedo. Theodore le calma sin una sola palabra.

Draco sabe, justo en ese momento, que es la única, la verdadera familia que tiene y que le unen a ellos unos lazos de sangre, la que estarían dispuestos a derramar los unos por los otros, más fuertes que Voldemort y su cuadrilla de babosas, todos juntos.

Por fin, Nott se digna a abrir la boca:

- No lo conseguirán contigo, Malfoy.

Y puede volver a respirar sin astillas de hielo clavándosele en los pulmones.

- Aunque si Theo te ofrece ayuda puede que sí ¿eh, vampirito?

Blaise le devuelve la ligera sonrisa - aún temblorosa - a su cara y le parece que el fuego de la chimenea refulge con más intensidad. Igual que sus ojos, recuperado el destello gélido que los caracteriza y tniendo a esas dos figuras a su lado. Asegurándose de que ese brillo interior no vuelva a amenazar con apagarse.

Como siempre ha sido. _Y seguirá siendo._

* * *

**¿Qué tal? **

**No puedo decir que me haya dado ganas de llorar porque los hay mucho mas emotivos pero pobre, pobre, POBRE Draco mío. Pero¡no, amigos¡No desesperéis¿Qué me decíis de Blaise? Ahí está él, con el chiste en la punta de la lengua. Y Theodore, tan sólo ayudando con la mirada. Awwww ::muere de amor::**

** (L) **

**Bien, tras este delirio momentáneo, solo me queda pediros muchos muchos muchos reviews en los que amanazarme de muerte y unos poquitos en los que decirme que os ha gustado.**

**Mil bsos y hasta la próxima - muy, muy próxima - actualización de Smell it!**

**Isi!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento haber tardado tanto. Exámenes, vacaciones, familia, etc. Como recompensa, subiré probablemente hoy varios caps.**

**A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**

#Control

**by Isilindill**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde coño se ha metido Malfoy?

Las interrogantes miradas de Daphne, Millicent y Pansy se clavan en su expresión de desagrado absoluto y una se encoge de hombros, la otra le ignora - como siempre hace cuando no le interesa lo más mínimo el tema - y la última suelta un bufido molesto e informa

- Está con Nott haciendo no sé qué. Arriba - Pansy baja la vista de nuevo hacia _Corazón de Bruja _y añade - Dijeron algo de terminar no sé qué trabajo...

Blaise nunca oye las últimas palabras. Echa a andar, procurando no correr, entre estudiantes de primero y esquivando al tiempo el montón de sillones repartidos por la Sala Común que, acaba de decidir, son lo más innecesario y molesto del mundo para una persona con prisa. Alcanza las escaleras en menos de cuarenta segundos. Baja de dos en dos. La séptima puerta del pasillo de la derecha - chicos de sexto y séptimo curso - tiene un cartelito plateado a la altura de su mentón. Le dedica tal mirada a la chapita clavada en la puerta, que si fuera un objeto animado está seguro de que se habría echo pis encima. Mientras gira la manija - de plata, cómo no - lee por enésima vez las palabras grabadas _Theodore Nott - Draco Malfoy - Blaise Zabbini _y la sangre empieza a hervirle con solo fijarse en el primer nombre.

Entra. El quejumbroso chirrido de la puerta no hace efecto sobre los ocupantes que inmediatamente visualiza en el interior.

Ni siquiera levantan la mirada.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, niños? - dice con un tono en apariencia aburrido.

Sabe que es una pregunta estúpida y la ceja alzada de Theodore no se hace esperar para confirmárselo. Hay libros desperdigados en la cama más cercana a la puerta y gran cantidad de pergaminos - usados, doblados en las esquinas, limpios, ajados por el tiempo, arrugados, llenos de chorretones de tinta - haciendo compañía a los dos chicos sentados en ella. Uno sobre la almohada - Malfoy - el otro a los pies, con una pluma balanceándose entre sus dedos y el tintero en precario equilibrio sobre su rodilla. Blaise le obsequia con una mirada de odio profundo aunque sabe que no podrá interpretar la razón. Es tan difícil interpretar sus razones, ya que normalmente no las necesita para hacer las cosas, que Theodore ha desistido en su obsesión por comprender los motivos ya. No importa. Draco sigue sin dirigirle siquiera un gesto indiferente.

Se acerca con pasos lentos a la segunda cama, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo la figura rubia en la cabecera de la otra. Una vez sentado, se inclina para atrás hacia la mesita de noche y coge un libro al azar de los seis amontonados junto a la fotografía en movimiento de una exuberante mujer negra de pelo hasta la cintura, que saluda con la mano y tiene una sonrisa maliciosa bailándole en los gruesos labios. _Madre._

Y es que cree que lo ha heredado de ella, esa manía. Su madre, cuando lleva a alguno de sus _amigos_ a casa, no deja de observarle. Hace esto y aquello y sonríe un rato y se insinúa otro pero no aparta la vista de su presa. Por si se le escapa, por si intenta huir. Casi ninguno quiere marcharse pero ella es precavida y acecha, entre sus largos mechones oscuros, cualquier movimiento en falso. La ropa en su sitio y sus maniobras de seducción preparadas.

Y a él le ocurre lo mismo. Esa extraña obsesión por asegurarse de todo lo que dice y hace Malfoy. Porque es que no puede evitarlo, necesita tenerle controlado.

Quién sabe, nunca lo ha intentado pero el rubio podría intentar escapar. O aún peor, escapar con Nott y sin avisarle. Y bueno, en fin, sobre su cadáver primero.

Ya han pasado veinte minutos de silencioso sesgueo de pluma cuando Draco levanta la vista de sus notas y se fija por primera vez en el mudo lector de la cama de la izquierda. Alza las cejas hacia Theo, que haciendo gala de sus modales ingleses realiza un gesto indefinible con la cabeza y permanece callado.

- No te había visto, Zabbini - con esa gélida e impenetrable forma de hablar. No dice más.

Blaise no le contesta. Detrás de su libro, colocado entre sus oscuras manos bocabajo, hace un mohín disgustado y se calla la respuesta.

_Pues llevo aquí suficiente rato, estúpido teñido del demonio._

* * *

**¿Bien¿Mal? En fin, este es el primero, que escribí hace tiempo y retoqué hace unas horas. **

**Blaise celosooooooo::da saltitos y aplaude¿es a mí a la única que le parece lo más adorable del mundo?**

**Reviewsss?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, queridos míos! Después de más de un mes sin poder contar algo más de estos tres, hoy me ha vuelto la inspiración. En formato de bolsillo, porque es una miniviñeta, pero ha vuelto. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leéis y más aún a los que comentáis. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no tener tiempo suficiente para contestaros a los reviews, que es lo que os merecéis.**

**Sin más dilación,espero que os guste!

* * *

**

#Tabaco

**por Isilindill**

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Theo.

- Qué.

- Necesito tu ayuda.

Esas tres palabras salidas de la boca del mismísimo Blaise Zabbini le hacen levantar tan rápido el cuello que por poco se desnuca. ¿Ayuda? A saber qué se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja esta vez. Una coartada, probablemente. Tiene el mismo aspecto de siempre, los ojos bulbosos, abiertos como platos en espera de respuesta y las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, que, ahora que lo piensa, tiene un inconfundible olor.

- ¿Por qué hueles como si te hubieras caído en un tonel de tabaco?

Su escueta respuesta _- por eso necesito ayuda - _le hacen crear una variedad de hipótesis a cada cuál más estrambótica. Quiere que le haga la colada. Ha conseguido verdaderamente en un tonel de tabaco y no sabe cómo ocultarlo. Le ha robado a ÉL su tabaco.

Cuando la posibilidad de no fumar durante la próxima semana se hace patente en su cabeza entra en estado de crisis. Es decir, su ceja izquierda se eleva involuntariamente y cierra su libro de golpe. Absolutamente nervioso.

Llegan a la habitación, dónde Theodore ruega por encontrarse su bolsa de hierbas intacta y a buen recaudo, pero Blaise es incapaz de estar quieto - para no variar - y se sienta en su cama. Luego se levanta y se deja caer en la de Draco. Cambia de postura ochenta veces y se le queda mirando con la barbilla apoyada en la mano. No sabe qué demonios hace pero empieza a temer la aparición de un nuevo tic porque le está poniendo realmente histérico.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

No se lo piensa. Podría remolonear y hacerse el avergonzado pero, a grandes males, grandes remedios.

- Enséñame a fumar.

Al parecer lo ha intentado, jura haberlo intentado él mismo. Pero se atraganta y tose como si le fuera la vida en ello, y Theodore no puede reprimir una sonrisa porque eso que está viendo, eso que observa desde la puerta de su habitación es lo más inverosímil, lo último que se le habría ocurrido minutos antes en la Sala Común. Blaise quiere fumar porque, al parecer, le ha visto a él y asegura que es genial, absolutamente genial verle fumar. Theodore se apoya en la puerta, no sabe si reír o llorar pero ahora SÍ que necesita un cigarro.

- De acuerdo, yo te enseñaré.

* * *

**Vale, de acuerdo. No es muy largo. Lo sé, no es especialmente bonito ni bueno. Y sí, es cierto, te quedas con las ganas de saber qué es todo eso que le va a enseñar Theodore. **

**Pero Blaise quiere aprender,y pide ayuda. Y eso, queridos/as, es lo más bonito que existe en ese momento.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Mil bsos, **

**Isi!!**


End file.
